ever_after_high_wymyslone_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Elsa ice princess
right|300pxElsa Ice Princess - '''jest córką Elsy z baśni kraina lodu mieszka w zamku lodu zbudowanym przez swą matkę kraina lodu została również wydana w seri wiki głównym bochaterwm Krainy lodu jest Elsa I Anna Elsa wystąpi w odcinku specjalnym first love w ever after jest również główną bochaterką lini lalek Hat-Tastic Party Obecnie Elsa chodzi z Hopperem Croakington II cały czas musi go całować poniewasz Hopper zmienia się w księcia żabe tak jak jego żabi książe oboje są Szlachetnymi poniewasz lubią swoję przeznaczenie . Osobowość Osobowość dziewczyny nie jest obecnie znana . wygląd Elsa ma złote włosy sięgające do szyji . Na włosach zwisa pasemka usta dziewczyny są różkowawe . Oczy są niebieskie sukienka dziewczyny jest ciemnniebieska z tyłu zwisa sukienka na , Której namalowane jest 14 białych gwiazd z krainy lodu . Buty dziewczyny są granatowe na wysokich opcasach . Dziewczyna nosi rajstopy , które są białe całe ze śniegu . klasyka left Późno w nocy, pięcioletnia księżniczka Anna, budzi swoją starszą, ośmioletnią siostrę, Elsę, by pobawić się jej magicznymi mocami. Jednak, gdy przez przypadek Anna zostaje ranna, rodzina królewska szuka pomocy u trolli, które usuwają magię z dziewczynki oraz wspomnienia związane z nią. Aby ochronić Elsę przed światem, odizolowano ją od wszystkich, także od młodszej siostry. Obie pozostały zrozpaczone i samotne. Ich rozpacz nasila się, kiedy ich rodzice giną w czasie podróży statkiem podczas sztormu. Trzy lata później jest dzień koronacji Elsy. Dygnitarzy z całego świata przyjeżdżają do Arendelle, w tym Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt, który chce wprowadzić tam handel zagraniczny. Nikt nie jest bardziej podekscytowany, niż Anna, ponieważ w końcu bramy do królestwa zostały otwarte. Cieszy się z tego, że spotka nowych ludzi i ma nadzieję poznać kogoś szczególnego, ale Elsa nadal jest zaniepokojona, stara się kontrolować swoje moce. Gdy młodsza z sióstr przechadza się po ulicach królestwa, wpada na konia należącego do przystojnego i uroczego księcia Hansa. Anna natychmiastowo zauroczyła się nim. Koronacja poszła gładko, mimo obaw Elsy. Na przyjęciu Elsa zaczęła poprawiać kontakt z siostrą. Potem Anna wymyka się z Hansem i spędzają razem czas, a książę poprosił dziewczynę o rękę, ta odparła, że się zgadza. Elsa odmawia im błogosławieństwa ślubu, wzbudzając kłótnię między siostrami, której efektem było ujawnienie śnieżnych mocy nowej królowej. Spanikowana Elsa ucieka, a za nią w pościg udaje się Anna. Starsza z sióstr coraz bardziej panikuje i się boi, przez co pogoda staje się zimniejsza. Zaczyna padać śnieg, a Elsa ucieka przez zamarzłą zatokę. Dziewczyna zasypała cały kraj, a sama rozpacza w górach, lecz szybko się uspakaja i relaksuje. Używa swych mocy do stworzenia bałwanka, wybudowania lodowego pałacu, a również do stworzenia sobie lodowej sukienki. Następnego dnia, Anna poszukuje siostry, aby wróciła do Arendelle, przywróciła lato i, aby naprawiły swoje relacje. Wkrótce dociera do Pod ciupagami. Dyskont wielobranżowy i sauna, gdzie poznaje Oakena i Kristoffa. Anna przekonuje chłopaka, aby zaprowadził ją na górę, skąd pochodzi źródło zimna. Po ataku wilków, para napotyka po drodze stworzonego przez Elsę bałwanka Olafa, który opowiedział o swoich marzeniach związanych z latem i zgodził się zaprowadzić ich do kryjówki Elsy. Paczka dociera w końcu do lodowego pałacu. Anna i Elsa godzą się, obie są szczęśliwe, że znów się widzą, ale Elsa obawia się jeszcze, że może skrzywdzić siostrę i innych ludzi. Pomimo, że Anna obiecuje pomagać i wspierać starszą siostrę, ta staje się coraz bardziej wzburzona i nerwowa, a w rezultacie uwalnia z siebie potężną magię, raniąc Annę, tym razem prosto w serce. Aby ochronić siostrę przed sobą, tworzy gigantycznego bałwana, by wyrzucił Annę, Kristoffa i Olafa z pałacu. Po ich ucieczce przed potworem Kristoff zauważa, że włosy Anny zaczynają siwieć i zabiera ją do swoich przyjaciół, którzy mogliby jej pomóc. Chłopak zaprowadza dziewczynę, powoli zamarzającą, do trolli. Te myślą, że chłopak znalazł wreszcie dziewczynę i nalegają na jego ożenek. Przed "ślubem" dwójki, udzielanego przez trollowego kapłana, Anna mdleje i pojawia się Bazaltar. Według niego tylko akt prawdziwej, wielkiej miłości może rozmrozić zamrożone serce dziewczyny, a jak nie, to zamarznie na zawsze. Kristoff mknie z powrotem do Arendelle, aby Anna mogła dostać się do Hansa, wierząc, że pocałunek prawdziwej miłości może ją uratować. Tymczasem Hans poszukuje Anny, po tym jak jej koń wrócił do królestwa bez niej, a straż znajduje pałac Elsy. Podczas, gdy Hans walczy z Puszkiem, straże arcyksięcia wdzierają się do pałacu i rozpoczynają walkę z Elsą, która zaczyna się bronić, prawie zabijając ich przez własne przerażenie. Na koniec potyczki, żyrandol Elsy rozbija się, a dziewczyna traci przytomność. Budzi się skuta w celi, w Arendelle. Hans prosi ją, by cofnęła zimę, ale ta oznajmia, iż nie może, ze względu na fakt, że nie umie kontrolować swych mocy. Wkrótce Anna dociera do Hansa, zamarzając z minuty na minutę. Prosi go, aby ją pocałował i zdjął z niej klątwę, ale on odmawia, ujawniając swój okrutny plan. Chciał ożenić się z księżniczką i objąć władzę w jej królestwie, gdyż w swoim państwie był ostatni w kolejce do tronu ze względu, że jest najmłodszym z dwunastu braci. Zostawia Annę, by zamarzła na śmierć i wyrusza zamordować Elsę. Gasi także ogień, by Anna nie miała w zasięgu żadnego źródła ciepła. Elsa ucieka z więzienia, kiedy słyszy, że Hans zamierza wykonać na niej wyrok, zmierzając w kierunku zamieci nad zamrożoną zatoką. W zamku, na ratunek Annie przychodzi Olaf i ukazuje dziewczynie, że Kristoff mocno ją kocha. Następnie dwójka ucieka z zamku, szukając w zatoce Kristoffa, który wrócił do Arendelle. Hans znajduje Elsę i mówi jej, że Anna zginęła przez nią. W rozpaczy Elsy, zamieć uspakaja się, dając Kristoffowi i Annie szansę dotarcia do siebie. Ale, gdy nagle Anna zauważa Hansa z mieczem, chcącego zabić jej siostrę, rzuca się jej do pomocy. Staje między Elsą a Hansem i zamarza, a miecz księcia uderza w nią zamiast w Elsę. Po kilku chwilach rozpaczy, Elsa zauważa odmrożoną siostrę wracającą do życia, ponieważ poświęciła się dla siostry ukazując akt bezgranicznej i prawdziwej miłości. Elsa zdaje sobie sprawę, że to miłość jest kluczem do kontrolowania jej mocy. W ten sposób przywraca w Arendelle dawne ciepło. Jakiś czas później, Anna wręcza Kristoffowi nowe sanie, ponieważ poprzednie stracił pomagając jej. Oznajmia mu, że Elsa mianowała go Królewskim Dostawcą Lodu. Kristoff przez chwilę czuł się niezręcznie i w końcu pocałował Annę. Hans wraca do swojego kraju jako więzień, gdzie będzie miał do czynienia ze swoimi starszymi braćmi, a Elsa odcina drogi handlowe z Arcyksięciem von Szwądękauntem. Elsa obiecuje, że już nigdy nie zamknie bram królestwa. Potem tworzy dworskie lodowisko i uczy Annę łyżwiarstwa. Relacje rodzina Elsa jest córką Elsy . znajomi Elsa jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Yellow O ' Hair . wrogowie Elsa jest w konflikcie z Cedar Wood . miłość Elsa jest dziewczyną Hoppera Croakingtona II. zwierzę Obecnie nie wiadomo czy Elsa ma zwierzaka . lalki Hat - Tastic Party * Elsa ic Princes.png|oficjalny art Elsa|Oficjalny art z lini lalek Hat - Tastic Party '''Linia : Hat - Tastis Party *'wydanie :' *'numer asortymentu :' *'numer modelu ;' *'ilość lalek : '''1 W tej serii Elsa ma złote włosy sięgające do szyji . Na włosach zwisa pasemka usta dziewczyny są różkowawe . Oczy są niebieskie sukienka dziewczyny jest ciemnniebieska z tyłu zwisa sukienka na , Której namalowane jest 14 białych gwiazd z krainy lodu . Buty dziewczyny są granatowe na wysokich opcasach . Dziewczyna nosi rajstopy , które są białe całe ze śniegu . Thronecoming Elsa ic Princes.png|Oficjalny art thertoming|Oficjalny art z lini lalek Thronecoming * '''linia ': Thronecoming * wydanie ' : * '''numer asortymentu ' : * 'numer modelu ' : * 'ilość lalek ' : 1 W tej serii włosy dziewczyny są czerwono - pomarańczowe sięgają do pośladków sukienka dziewczyny zakrywa buty jest czerwona w żółte wzory dziewczyna ma różowe falbany na górze sukienki reszta jest cała czerwona do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik . Party Spać Elsa ic Princes.png|Oficjalny at Image.jpg|Oficjalny art z lini lalek Party spać *'linia '; Party spać *'''Wydanie :: *'Numer asortymentu :' *'numer modelu :' *'ilość lalek :' 1 W tej seri włosy Elsy są brązowe sięgające do kręgosłupa ma niebieską piżane składającą się z sodni i koszuli dziewczyna ma brązową króciótką kamizelkę na której narysowane są 2 złote lampy dziewczyna na brzuchu ma brązowy pasek . Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik basic *'linia : '''basic *'wydanie ;' Elsa ic Princes.png|Oficjalny art z lini lalek basic *'Numer asortymentu :' *'numer modelu :' *'ilość lalek : 1 .W tej serii Elsa ma złote włosy sięgające do szyji . Na włosach zwisa pasemka usta dziewczyny są różkowawe . Oczy są niebieskie sukienka dziewczyny jest ciemnniebieska z tyłu zwisa sukienka na , Której namalowane jest 14 białych gwiazd z krainy lodu . Buty dziewczyny są granatowe na wysokich opcasach . Dziewczyna nosi rajstopy , które są białe całe ze śniegu .do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik . Pary seri * Elsa ic Princes.png|Oficjalny art Hopper_Croakington_II.png|Hopper Croakington 2 apples.jpg|Oficjalny art z linii lalek Pary serii 'linia : '''Pary seri *'wydanie : *'numer asortymentu :' *'numer modelu : ' *'ilość lalek : '''2 W tej seri Hopper jest chłopakiem o lekko bordowych włosach. Grzywka chłopaka zaczesana jest do tyłu. Oczy Hoppera są zielone, zaś jego skóra - blada. Pod oczami chłopaka widnieją liczne piegi. Na czubku głowy Hoppera znajduje się złota korona, przyozdobiona bordowymi kamieniami. Chłopak ubrany jest w białą koszulę z kołnierzem, czerwoną muchę oraz liliową kamizelkę z czerwonymi, haftowanymi zdobieniami. Całość dopełnia czerwona marynarka z czarnym kołnierzem oraz złotymi zdobieniami. Spodnie chłopaka są szare, natomiast jego buty - czarne.W tej serii Elsa ma złote włosy sięgające do szyji . Na włosach zwisa pasemka usta dziewczyny są różkowawe . Oczy są niebieskie sukienka dziewczyny jest ciemnniebieska z tyłu zwisa sukienka na , Której namalowane jest 14 białych gwiazd z krainy lodu . Buty dziewczyny są granatowe na wysokich opcasach . Dziewczyna nosi rajstopy , które są białe całe ze śniegu . Toy Shop *27 kwietnia 2014 roku krzysiug zastrzegł znaki toważyskie Elsy . *26 kwietnia 2014 roku krzysiug stworzył oficjalny art Elsy . *18 maja 2014 roku Elsa odgrywa dubet w odcinku specjalnym Ever After High Wymyślone Postacie pandres . *22 lipca Elsa debiutuje w filmie first love w ever after high . *27 kwietnia 2014 roku Elsa w lini lalek Hat-Tastic Party . *28 kwietnia 2014 roku Elsa w linii lalek Thronecoming . * 28 kwietnia 2014 roku oficjalny art z linii lalek Hat-Tastic Party. * 28 kwietnia 2014 roku oficjalny art z linii lalek Thronecoming . * 10 maja 2014 roku Elsa w linii lalek Party spać * 28 kwietnia 2014 roku Oficjalny art Elsy z linii lalek Party spać przecieka do internetu . * 29 kwietnia 2014 roku Elsa pojawia się w lini lalek Party spać . * 29 kwietnia 2014 roku Elsa w linii lalek Basic . * 29 kwietnia 2014 roku Elsa w linii lalek Pary serii . * 29 kwietnia 2014 roku oficjalny art dziewczyny z linii lalek pary seriia przecieka do internetu . * 29 wietnia 2014 roku oficjalny art dziewczyny z liniI Getting Fairest przecieka do internetu . * 29 kwietnia 2014 roku oficjalny art Elsy z lini lalek Hollywood przecieka do internetu . * 16 maja 2014 roku lalka Elsy w linii Legacy Day . * 29 kwietnia 2014 roku Oficjalny art Elsyz lini lalek Legacy Day przecieka do internetu . ciekawostki *Elsa mieszka w zamku z bajki . *Elsa może wszystko co dodknie zamrozić . *Elsa urodziła się w styczniu . *Elsa jest aktorką , piosenkarką i modelką . galeria ' Telewizyjne i odcinkowe ' ' inne ''' Images.jpg Elsa ic Princes.png Thertoming Elsa Thumb.png Image.jpg Apples.jpg ofiv.jpg oficjalny art z lini lalek hollywood.jpg Star Sue Game Print.jpg.jpg Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Hat - Tastis Party Kategoria:Aktorki Kategoria:Modelki Kategoria:Piosenkarki Kategoria:Thronecoming Kategoria:Party spać Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Pary seri Kategoria:Getting Fairest Kategoria:Hollywood Kategoria:Legacy Day